


Das Engels-Mysterium

by Assan



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Treasure Hunting, Urban Fantasy, World Travel, Zombies
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assan/pseuds/Assan
Summary: KÜRZLICH VERSCHWUNDENE UNTERIRDISCHE1. Clay Potts, Elf, 89 Jahre alt2. Bark Pines, Fee, 124 Jahre alt3. Fleur Clover, Elf, 632 Jahre altVorläufige Berichte bestätugen, dass die zuvorgenannten Unterirdischen aktive Visa haben. Aktivität von Engeln an allen Lokalitäten ferstgestellt.- Bericht 372, Captain Trouble KelpButler weiß, dass er sich nicht über zusätzliche Hilfe beschweren sollte. Blutdurstige Engel, verlorene Dämonen und Gold hortende Drachen sind zu viel für einen einzelnen Mann. Aber ist es zu viel verlangt, sich kompetente Unterstützung zu wünschen? Sein toter Onkel und die gefährlich neugierige Professorin sind nicht gerade ideal, angesichts der Ankunft von Engeln, die nicht gerade dazu beiträgt, jemanden vor dem Bösen zu beschützen.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Angel Conundrum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123236) by [weeinterpreter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeinterpreter/pseuds/weeinterpreter). 



> Willkomen! Weeinterpreter hat mir erlaubt, ihre grandiose Geschichte "The Angel Conundrum" zu übersetzen.  
> Da ihre Kommentare irgendwie einfach dazugehören, übersetze ich sie einfach mit ^^ meinen eigenen Senf erkennt ihr daran, dass er immer vor bzw nach den übersetzten Anmerkungen der ursprünglichen Autorin steht ^^ Ihr werdets schon rauskriegen ;D Bei Lucifer bin ich bewusst in der englischen Schreibweise geblieben, das hat für mich einfach einen schöneren Klang ;) (hat im Übrigen nchts mit der Serie Lucifer zutun! Nur, um Verwirrungen vorzubeugen) Also, los gehts - mit dem Prolog.
> 
> Anmerkung der Autorin: Willkommen bei Das Engels-Mysterium, ich freue mich, dass ihr hier seid. Die Geschichte spielt nach Artemis Fowl - Die Verschwörung. Root und Butler sind also noch nicht gestorben und Artemis´ Vater wurde gerade gerettet. Viel Spaß!
> 
> Anmerkung der Autorin: Willkommen bei Das Engels-Mysterium, ich freue mich, dass ihr hier seid. Die Geschichte spielt nach Artemis Fowl - Die Verschwörung. Root und Butler sind also noch nicht gestorben und Artemis´ Vater wurde gerade gerettet. Viel Spaß!

Sand wurde unter seinen Füßen aufgewirbelt, als er sich von seinem Versteck abwandte. Die sengend heiße Luft brannte mit jedem Atemzug in seinen Lungen. Allgegenwärtiger Ruß hatte streifige Flecken auf seinem Gesicht hinterlassen, seit er aufgehört hatte, sie wegzuwischen. Der Major hatte keine Zeit für solchen Unsinn. Jeder Moment der Unachtsamkeit würde sein sofortiges Ableben bedeuten. 

Jeder andere hätte bereits aufgegeben und sein Schicksal akzeptiert. Eigentlich fährt das Gehirn eines Menschen in verzweifelten Situationen herunter, schüttet Glückshormone aus und macht das Ende ertragbarer. Doch nicht so das Gehirn des Majors. Das Gehirn des Majors weigerte sich, aufzugeben, genährt von einem scheinbar nie versiegenden Überlebenswillen.

Er rannte an den geduckten Kreaturen vorbei, die ziellos durch die Gegend schlurften. Er überließ sie ihrem Schicksal. Der Wind heulte in seinen Ohren. Das und das Brennen in seinen Beinen ignorierend, fixierte er seinen Blick auf das Objekt in der Ferne, verschwommen in der flimmernden Luft.

Der Major hatte seit mindestens einem Monat nicht geschlafen oder gegessen. Eigentlich hätte ihm das ein Hinweis sein sollen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Doch er weigerte sich, sich mit derartigen Details aufzuhalten. Ein Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit würde ihnen genügen. Ein Fehlschritt und er würde in ihren Klauen enden.

Er konzentrierte sich darauf, den Einwohnern dieses Ortes aus dem Weg zu gehen. Immer auf dem Sprung. Weg von diesen Tieren, wie er sie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Monströse Kreaturen von der Größe eines Tigers, mit niemals blinzelnden, gnadenlosen Augen und tödlichen Klauen. Hätte man ihn auf der Straße um eine Beschreibung gebeten, hätte er Formulierungen wie _hunamoide Jäger_ oder _kolossale Raubtiere_ verwendet. Er rannte, er sprang, er rollte sich ab und versteckte sich und versuchte, so gut wie möglich zu überleben. Er hatte seine Pistole verloren, aber er wusste nicht, wo oder wann. Irrelevant. Er konnte sich nicht auf einen Kampf mit ihnen enlassen. Er würde es nicht.

Das Kratzen der Klauen auf dem Boden wurde lauter. Sie holten auf. Der Major biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich, schneller zu laufen. Schweiß strömte ihm über die wettergegerbte Stirn, aber er fokussierte den Blick auf den massiven Felsen vor sich. Trotz seiner immensen Größe sprintete der Mann die letzten Meter und sprang mit überraschender Agilität auf den Felsen. Keine Sekunde später spürte er den Aufprall des Monsters gegen den Stein.

Ohne sich einen Moment der Ruhe zu gönnen, sprang er wieder herunter und kam sofort auf die Füße. Bereit für die nächste Falle.

Jemand klatschte langsam in die Hände. Reflexartig duckte der Major sich, bevor er sich umsah. Ein bärtiger Mann in einer Lederjacke war aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und saß nun mit unterschlagenen Beinen auf dem Felsen. Nein, korrigierte der Major sich. Kein Mann, sondern eine seltsame Kreatur mit schneeweißen Flügeln.

Der Major riss seinen Blick von den engelsähnlichen Flügeln los und warf einen Blick in die Umgebung. Inzwischen sollte sich das Monster erholt haben.

"Bitte", der Mann hob die Hände. "Ich will dir nichts tun. Eher im Gegenteil. Sie her."

Das Monster, noch unsicher auf den Füßen nach dem Aufprall, schwankte auf den Major zu. Doch bevor es erneut angreifen konnte, wedelte der geflügelte Mann mit seiner Hand in Richtung der Kreatur. Sie zerfiel zu Staub, der rasch vom nie endenden Wind davon getragen wurde. Der Major riss den Kopf herum, erwartend, dass das Monster sich gleich wieder hinter ihm materialisieren würde. Als es das nicht tat, wandte er sich dem mageren Mann zu. Es kostete dem Major einige Momente, die richtigen Worte zu finden. "Wer bist du?"

"Gute Frage", grinste der Engel. "Ich bin der Herrscher dieses Gebiets. Ich bin der König der Hölle."

Der Major wahrte eine ausdruckslose Miene, als ihm die Bedeutung der Worte klar wurde. Das hier . . . war die Hölle.

"Ich bin Lucifer", offenbarte der Engel.

Als wäre er von dieser Eröffnung gänzlich unbeeindruckt, fragte der Major: "Was willst du von mir?"

Lucifers Lächeln wurde angespannt. Er nickte in Richtung der Kreaturen, die in der Ferne kauerten, beobachteten. "Ich bin beeindruckt davon, wie du den Yalayi so lange Zeit ausgewichen bist. Gut gemacht."

Lucifer fragte sich, ob dieser Mann bereits zu weit abgedriftet war, als der Major nicht reagierte. Der Sterbliche war riesig und muskulös, ja, aber er musste schon bei seinem Tod sehr alt gewesen sein, dem kurzen grauen Haar nach zu urteilen. Vielleicht war er schon irreparabel beschädigt.

"Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich. Du bist ein Leibwächter. Beschütze jemanden für mich", sagte Lucifer schließlich.

Der Major schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann hier nicht weg, ich ..." Er zögerte. Noch hatte er es nicht ausgesprochen. Er wusste es. Tief unten wusste er, dass er es nicht von dem explodierenden Schiff herunter geschafft hatte. Aber es auszusprechen . . . es auszusprechen, hieße, es zu akzeptieren.

Lucifer seufzte, wandte die Augen zum bewölkten Himmel und wischte Ruß von seiner Lederjacke. "Ja, du bist tot. Hast du denn gar nichts mitbekommen?"

Der Major versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es war schwer, aber es wurde leichter, da Lucifer es nun ausgesprochen hatte. Tot. Er war gestorben.

"Kannst du mich wiederbeleben?"

"Nein, ich kann dich _nicht_ wiederbeleben. Aber ich kann deine Existenz erträglich machen. Wie klingt das?"

Der Major sah sich mit stumpfem Blick um. Alles war besser als das hier.

"Wen soll ich für dich beschützen?"

Lucifers Grinsen wurde breiter. "Eine Gelehrte. Sollte für jemanden deines Kalibers keine Herausforderung sein. Es gibt aber Einschränkungen. Du bist natürlich immer noch tot. Du kannst nur während der Stunden der Toten unter die Lebenden. Den Rest der Zeit musst du hier verbringen."

Er zog einen Stein aus der Tasche, brach ihn entzwei und gab die eine Hälfte dem Toten. Er strahlte einen fahlen blauen Schimmer aus.

"Der wird dich von den Yalayi beschützen. So lange du ihn trägst."

Der Mann nickte und steckte den Stein ein. "Was passiert, wenn der Auftrag erledigt ist?"

Lucifer dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach und kratzte sich den roten Bart. "Ich sag dir was, ich habe heute einen guten Tag. Wenn du erfolgreich bist, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum du nicht von hier weg könntest."

"Was, wenn ich nicht erfolgreich bin?"

"Lass uns das nicht rausfinden, mein Freund", sagte Lucifer und klopfte dem Leibwächter jovial auf die Schulter. "Konzentrier dich einfach auf den Job."


	2. Kapitel 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallöchen! Ich freue mich darüber, dass die Geschichte jetzt schon ein paarmal geklickt wurde und hoffe, dass das alles treue Leser und Fowl-Fans waren ^^ weiter gehts also mit dem ersten Kapitel!

Sebastian Stampa durchquerte das Terminal von Schacht E312, wobei er mit den Dokumenten kämpfte, die die Officer ihn am Tor hatten vorzeigen lassen. Er stoppte, als ein rotes Stück Papier dem Stapel entkam und zu Boden flatterte. Als er es aufhob, wanderten seine Augen über das Zertifikat und er streckte stolz die Brust raus. Sein Oberflächenvisum.

Nach fünf Jahren hatte das Direktorium für unterirdische Kultur und Künste sein Langzeitprojekt über mittelalterliche Küstenlinien im Laufe der Jahrhunderte anerkannt. Er würde die Welt bereisen, Bilder machen und Proben nehmen, die Änderungen an den Küsten untersuchen und deren Auswirkung auf die Welt der Unterirdischen analysieren.

Der Geologe checkte routinemäßig die Batterie seiner winzigen, an seinem Shirt befestigten Fly+ Kamera, während er durch das stille Terminal ging. Sebastian hatte beschlossen seine Studien mitten in einer Prüfungswoche zu beginnen, was hieß, dass auf dem Flug keine heulenden Kinder und bei Ground Control keine langen Schlangen zu erwarten waren. Er hatte sich ein Paar Hummingbirds gemietet. Auch wenn es nicht die günstigste Art war, um zu reisen, war es doch die schnellste und er musste nicht geizig sein, was diesen Trip anging. Alles wurde vom Institut bezahlt.

Sebastian schulterte die Flügel, fühlte deren Gewicht auf seinen schmalen Schultern und gab seinen Zielort in das Navigationssystem der Flügel ein. Er forderte die kürzeste Route. Seine Reisewege würden zwar nicht überprüft werden, aber er war ohnehin nicht am Panorama interessiert, solange keine Felsen involviert waren. Sebastian hob ab und beschäftigte sich in Gedanken mit dem Ablauf seines Trips. Er genoss weder die sanfte Brise, die mit seinen Haaren spielte, noch den sattgrünen Wald unter ihm. Er erlaubte sich nur ein Lächeln, als die Flügel ihn über die Klippe der Hudson River Palisades trugen.

Es war die sinnvollste Lösung gewesen, da sie sich nahe beim Schacht befanden und er daher direkt an die Arbeit gehen konnte. Er zog sich die Flügel vom Rücken und legte sie zusammen mit seiner Ausrüstung bei einem großen Stein ab. Von dem zusätzlichen Gewicht auf seinen Schultern befreit, schlenderte er an den Klippen entlang.

"Fanszinierende Geologie", kommentierte er laut, wobei seine Kamera jedes Wort aufnahm.

"Sehr schöner, großer Grabenbruch während des Zerfalls von Pangäa, am Ende der Trias-Periode." Er pausierte und steckte ein paar Steinchen für spätere Studien ein.

Der Elf schob sich die Brille auf die Nase und wandte sich dem Geräusch mahlender Steine neben sich zu. Er blinzelte, versuchte herauszufinden warum er auf zwei lange Beine starrte. Sein Blick wanderte an ihnen hinauf, wobei seine Augen mit jeder Sekunde größer wurden. Ein Menschenwesen! Ein kalter Schauer lief Sebastian den Rücken hinunter als ihm einfiel, dass er den Sichtschild nicht aktiviert hatte! Er erstarrte, nicht fähig etwas anderes zu tun als auf die Kreatur zu starren.

Das Menschenwesen grinste. "Hallo, kleiner Mann", sagte es mit samtiger Stimme und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Das war der Moment, in dem Adrenalin Sebastians Gehirn wieder auf Touren brachte. Er sprang auf und rannte. Weg von dem kichernden Mann, zurück zu seinen Hummingbirds und seiner Ausrüstung. Er könnte es schaffen. Er hatte bereits die halbe Distanz hinter sich. Es war nicht allzu weit. Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Blei, aber er würde es schaffen. Seine Ausrüstung war beinahe in Reichweite, als ein ihn scharfer Schmerz an seinem Hinterkopf niederstreckte.

__________________________________________________________________

Julius Root, Commander der Aufklärungseinheit der zentralen Untergrund-Polizei, zündete sich eine weitere Zigarre in seinem Büro an. Er nahm einen Zug und ließ den Rauch seinen Mund füllen bevor er ihn ausstieß. Seufzend wandte er sich dem Berg an Ordnern zu, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch türmten. Er wurde zu alt für diesen Job, stellte er fest, als er versuchte, dem Bericht in seiner Hand so etwas wie Sinn abzuringen.

Neuerdings hatten einige Unterirdische ihr Oberflächenvisum überzogen. Das war nicht wirklich erwähnungsbedürftig. Es gab immer einige Unterirdische, die länger oben blieben als ihr Visum es ihnen erlaubte. Unter der Erde festzusitzen war eine traurige Lösung des jahrhundertealten Problems, dass die Menschenwesen in jedes bisschen ihres Lebensraumes eingefallen waren. Nein, das war nicht per se das Problem. Das Problem war, dass diese vermissten Unterirdischen verschollen waren.

Binnen der letzten sieben Monate waren fünfzehn Unterirdische nicht von ihren Ausflügen an die Oberfläche zurückgekommen und konnten auch nicht mehr geortet werden. Zivilisten, konnten sich einfach nicht an die Regeln halten. Root war sich sicher, dass sie sich versteckten und die verantwortlichen Officer entweder zu dumm, um sie zu finden oder bestochen worden waren. Das war etwas, was er bei der nächsten Ratssitzung vorbringen sollte. Die Polizei verlor die Bodenhaftung. Das wäre während seiner aktiven Zeit niemals passiert. Er stieß einen Schwall Rauch aus.

"Was?", fragte er nach dem zweiten Klingeln in sein Telefon.

Der Anrufer identifizierte sich als ein Officer von Ground Control. "Commander, wir hatten einen Vorfall nahe E312, Nordamerika."

"Setzen Sie mich ins Bild."

"Männlicher Unterirdischer wurde angegriffen und schwer verwundet. Als wir ihn erreichten, war er nicht ansprechbar, aber er trug eine Kamera bei sich und konnte einen Teil des Angriffs aufnehmen. Das Material ist bereits auf dem Weg zu Ihnen. Wir melden uns wenn wir den Kerl befragen können."

Root hämmerte die Nummer der Kommandozentrale ein. "Foaly, machen Sie das Material bereit, ich bin auf dem Weg!", bellte er, nachdem der Zentaur bestätigt hatte, sie hätten, ja, die Kamera erhalten und obwohl es nicht das hochauflösende Material war, dass er sich gewünscht hätte, könne er die Qualität verbessern. Root stampfte den Zigarrenstummel in den Aschenbecher und zündete sich eine neue an, noch während er das Büro verließ.

Fünfzehn Minuten später hatte Foaly, der zentaurische Techniker, seine Datenbank mit der Stimme des Unbekannten gefüttert, ohne jegliche Treffer. Root sah sich wärenddessen die Videoaufnahmen an, die Foalyauf dem Bildschrim vor ihm aufgerufen hatte. Der Commander fluchte zum fünften Mal in ebenso vielen Minuten als er zusah, wie dieser elfische Zivilist von dem unbekannten Menschenmann, der nicht einmal überrascht schien den Unterirdischen hier anzutreffen, gejagt und bewusstlos geschlagen wurde. Götter, es war fast, als hätte er gewusst, wo er ihn finden konnte. Das war zu vertraut für Roots Geschmack.

Das Bild zeigte nun alles von oben, der Hudson River floss unter ihnen vorbei. Nicht eben, sondern aus der Vogelperspektive.

Root lehnte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn näher an den Bildschrim, was das Bild nur körniger werden ließ. "Fliegen sie etwa?"

Foaly wieherte zustimmend und kratzte sich unter dem Aluhut am Kopf. "Sieht so aus, Julius. Ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber es sieht so aus, als hätte unser Mann selbst Flügel."

Root war zu beschäftigt mit den aktuellen Ereignissen, als dass er den Zentauren wegen der Verwendung seines Vornames zurechtgewisen hätte. Er würde sein Budget später zusammenstreichen.

Unterdessen hatte das Pärchen eine Lichtung erreicht, die von hohen Bäumen gesäumt wurde. Roots Unterkiefer sackte herab und der Zigarrenstummel fiel ihm aus dem Mund, als er zusah, wie der Täter den Elf kopfüber an einen starken Ast einer Weide band. Der Angreifer trat zurück, gewährte Root und Foaly einen Blick auf sich. Der Techniker wich zurück und schlug den Schwanz hin und her.

"Was in Fronds Namen?"

Der Commander starrte den Mann an, mit vom Starren auf den Bildschirm tränenden Augen. Der Menschenmann war geflogen. Mit riesigen Flügeln auf seinem Rücken, von einer Art, wie sie weder er noch der Zentaur je gesehen hatte.

"Engelsflügel?", murmelte der Commander und entschied in diesem Moment, dass er sich zur Ruhe setzen musste, eher früher als später.

___________________________________________________________

Auf der Lichtung hatte der geflügelte Mann ein Messer von seiner Hüfte blankgezogen und fuhr damit über das Handgelenk des Elfen. Er gaffte auf das rote Rinnsal aus Blut, dass aus dem Schnitt floss und brachte den Arm an seine Lippen. Seine Zähne streiften den Schnitt und rissen die Haut noch weiter auf, bis ihm das Blut in den Mund lief. Die Magie war nicht allzu stark, aber er konnte immer noch spüren, wie sie seine Sinne stärkte.

"Gentleman", hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich rumpeln. Ein gigantischer Mann, bekleidet mit einer Camouflage-Jacke, trat auf die Lichtung, gefolgt von einer kleineren Gestalt, die sich im Schatten hielt. Der Engel zischte und umfasste das Messer fester, als er wahrnahm, mit was der Mann auf seinen Kopf zielte. Eine Pistole.

Die kleinere Gestalt trat vor und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Wir haben nur ein paar Fragen?", rief die Frau in Englisch mit einem starken Singsang in der Stimme, wobei sie in dem böigen Wind, der an ihren Kleidern zerrte, kaum zu hören war.

Der Engel reagierte nicht woraufhin sie ins Aramäische wechselte und etwas lauter rief. "Wir wollen Ihnen nichts antun."

"Ich werde deinen Schädel zermalmen und dir die Gedärme rausreißen, sterbliche Hure. Und du wirst mir dafür danken, dass ich dich aus dieser Armseligkeit befreit habe, bevor wir diesen elenden Ort niederbrennen", knurrte er.

"Was hat er gesagt?", fragte der Riese mit tiefer Stimme.

Die Frau verzog ihr Gesicht in seltsamer Entrüstung und schob sich eine lose Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. "Er will nicht mit uns sprechen. Mit mehr Fluchen."

Ohne Vorwarnung sprang der Engel vorwärts, bereit, sein Versprechen einzulösen. Sein Angriff fand nie statt, da der Mann in der Tarnjacke ihm ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ins Knie schoss.Der Engel ging mit einem Schrei zu Boden und starrte die beiden hasserfüllt an. Kopf sank ihm auf die Brust und er murmelte irgendetwas zu sich selbst, bevor er einen Blick zurück auf den Baum warf. Seine Beute zurücklassend spannte er die Flügel auf und schoss nach oben, wo er hinter dunklen Wolken verschwand.

Genervt mit der Zunge schnalzend verfolgte die Frau den Flug des Engels für einen Moment mit den Augen. Dann schnellte sie zu dem aufgehängten Elf und zog ein Schweizer Armeemesser aus ihrer Tasche. Sie sägte an seine Fesseln herum, bis sie rissen, schwankte unter dem plötzlichen Gewicht und legte ihn auf den Boden. Sie ignorierte den missbilligenden Blick ihres Partners während sie ihren seidenen Schal um das Handgelenk des Elfen wickelte.

"Er hat viel Blut verloren."

"Sie sind nicht das Rote Kreuz. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihren Job", erwiderte er. Sie verdrehte die Augen und legte den Elf auf die Seite. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns begann sie, Blätter über seinen Körper zu häufen. Als sie mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, stand sie auf und zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie dem skeptischen Blick des Mannes begegnete.

"Wir können ihn nicht so offen liegen lassen, oder? Was wenn ihn ein Jogger findet, bevor seine Leute es tun?"

Der Mann antwortete nicht, sondern gab ihr ungeduldig ein Zeichen, ihm zurück in den Wald zu folgen.

______________________________________________________

In der Kommandozentrake beobachteten Foaly und Root, wie das Chaos seinen Lauf nahm. Foaly, beunruhigt von Roots ungewöhnlicher Stille, hatte seinen Aluminiumhut bereits mehrmals gerichtet und kämpfte nun gegen den Drang an, mit den Hufen auf dem Boden zu scharren.

Root kaute auf dem Zigarrenstummel herum, unfähig sich zu entscheiden, was schlimmer war: die Tatsache, dass Engel Elfen kidnappten oder dass die zwei Menschen davon unbeeindruckt waren. Das war übel. Sehr übel. Und dann war da noch etwas.

"Dieser Menschenmann", begann Root und Foaly wusste genau, was er sagen würde. Dieser Gigant von einem Mann, der vor der Kamera aufgetaucht war, als die Frau Mr Stampa auf die Seite gedreht hatte. Er war riesig, sogar für ein Menschenwesen. Breitschultrig. Ein vertrauter Army-Style Haarschnitt. Harte, kantige Gesichtszüge. Doch dass, was herausgestochen war . . .

"Er sah vertraut", setzte Root fort und lehnte sich in dem ungemütlichen Stuhl zurück, der unter seinem Gewicht knarrte.

"Wie in Butler-vertraut?", fragte Foaly. Er gab der Versuchung nach und trat mit einem leisen Wiehern zweimal mit dem Vorderhuf auf den Boden. Root nickte, immer noch perplex und sah dem Riesen auf dem Video in die blauen Augen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung der Autorin: Und die Szene ist im Kasten. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich liebe es, Root zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und wir sehen uns das nächste Mal wieder, wenn die Dinge in Gang kommen.
> 
> *** *** *** *** *** ***
> 
> Dankeschön auch von mir! Es macht irrsinnig Spaß, diese Geschichte zu übersetzen ^^ Ich hoffe, es macht euch genauso viel Spaß, sie zu lesen! Schreibt wie immer gern alles an Kritik, Fragen, Lob, Wünsche, Anregung etc als Review! Meldet euch auch gerne, wenn ihr eine andere Geschichte zu unseren Helden kennt, die ihr gern übersetzt sehen wollt ;) Passt auf euch auf und bis zum nächsten Mal!


	3. Kapitel 2

__

_Vor einem Jahr . . ._

__

__

_Das kleine Dorf in den Bergen war schon seit langem aufgegeben. Zuerst war es nur ein Dörfler, der nicht vom Pilze sammeln im Wald zurück kehrte, der einsame Korb war in den Büschen zurückggeblieben. Die Suchtrupps waren Tag für Tag ausgerückt, doch ihre Rufe waren unbeantwortet geblieben. Einige Wochen später war ein weiterer Dorfbewohner verschwunden, diesmal blieb nur ein roter Schal zurück. Und wieder suchten sie nach ihm. Sie suchten bei Tag und verbarrikadierten sich des Nachts in ihren farbenfrohen Häusern. Aber als das erste Kind verschwand und sich Stille über die Straßen senkte, wussten sie es. Sie wussten, dass es keine Gnade geben würde und keinen Ausweg._

__

__

_Sie beteten. Sie beteten andauernd, dass jemand sie beschützen würde. Wie tragisch, dass sie es nie wagten, weiter in die Höhlen außerhalb ihrer Siedlung vorzudringen. Laut ihren Überlieferungen seien sie der Eingang zur Hölle. Das mit dem Eingang stimmte nicht, aber eine Hölle war es dennoch._

__

__

__

_Ananiel versteckte sich hinten in der Höhle, so weit wie möglich vom Eingang entfernt, und wandte sich von jedem noch so schwachen Lichtschein ab, der eindringen könnte. Seine Augen tränten als er sich umdrehte, um den großen Mann anzusehen, der neben den Leichen kauerte. Der Mann hatte Ananiel angestarrt seit sie hier angekommen waren und in seinen rotglühenden Augen loderte unausgesprochener Hass. Was auch daran lag, dass jeder Fluch von dem Stück Stoff in seinem Mund zurückgehalten und jeder Angriff von den Fesseln um seine Hände und Beine vereitelt wurde. Wie lange hielten sie ihn hier schon fest? Ananiel wusste es nicht. Wen interessierte es? Es war nur ein dreckiger Dämon._

__

__

__

_Ananiel war kein Dämon. Er war ein Engel. Ein Engel, der in den glorreichen alten Zeiten in den Himmel aufgeflogen war. Damals, als seine goldenen Flügel in der Sonne glitzerten und der Wind mit seinem aschblonden Haar spielte. Er war nie Gottes Liebling gewesen, aber er wurde respektiert. Das hatte gereicht. Das war es, was er sich selbst die letzten 100 Jahre gesagt hatte und nun glaubte er es. In Wahrheit war er süchtig danach, zu Gottes Liebling zu werden. Er hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet, um der Gerechtigkeit unter den sündigen Sterblichen Genüge zu tun._

__

__

__

_Der erste Ort, an dem sie gelandet waren, vor vielen, vielen Jahren, war ebenfalls wunderschön gewesen. Menschen opferten sich selbst auf und behandelten sie mit gebührendem Respekt. Und die Sonne schien immer. Die gute alte Zeit.Und jetzt saß er in einer nichtssagenden Existenz fest, die ihn seiner Kräfte beraubte, je länger er hier blieb. Er war der älteste verbliebende Engel Gottes und wenn jemand verdient hatte, nach Hause zurückzukehren, dann war das er, dachte er und nuckelte am Hals der leeren menschlichen Hülle in seinen Armen._

__

__

__

__

_Der Dämon starrte ihn immer noch an. Ananiel knurrte und warf den Körper nach ihm. Er verfehlte ihn und landete stattdessen auf dem stetig wachsenden Haufen menschlicher Überreste. Schnaubend zog sich der Engel seine schmutzige Tunika enger um die Schultern, da ihm die Kälte unter die Haut kroch. Das Schlagen von Flügel vor der Höhle holte ihn aus seinen Tagträumen und als er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen über die Schulter sah, erblickte er Nuriel. Sein Bruder war vor nur wenigen Stunden gegangen, dennoch hatte sich der Engel vor ihm verändert. Die Faltenwaren verschwunden und sein jugendliches Gesicht war wachsam. Die mitternachtsblauen Flügel an seinem Rücken strahlten. Ananiel setzte sich sprachlos auf. Nuriel lächelte, als er sein Erstaunen sah. "Siehst du es auch, Bruder? Die Veränderung? Dann bilde ich es mir nicht ein?"_

__

_"Wie ist das möglich?"_

__

__

_"Ich habe eine sehr interessante Entdeckung gemacht." Er deutete auf den Sack, den er getragen hatte und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Er bewegte sich. Ananiel runzelte die Stirn. Ein verängstigtes und zitterndes Kind kam zum Vorschein, auch wenn es seltsam aussah mit den spitzen Ohren._

__

__

__

_Nuriel berichtete dem älteren Engel von seiner nächtlichen Entdeckung während er im Wald auf Jagd gegangen war. Es passierte nicht oft, dass ein Mensch sich in den Wäldern verlief, vor allem nachts. Heutzutage verbarrikadierten sie sich in ihren kleinen Hütten, wenn die Sonne unterging. Heute hatten sie Glück gehabt. Nein. Sie waren gesegnet. Die beiden kleinen Kreaturen hatten miteinander geplappert wie Kinder auf einem Ausflug. Sie hatten ihn nicht kommen sehen._

____

__

____

_Er hatte sich zuerst den Jungen vorgenommen, hatte sein Genick wie einen Zweig zerbrochen bevor er sich dem Mödchen zuwandte und ihr vors Knie getreten hatte. Das Knirschen war deutlich zu hören gewesen und sie war schluchzend umgefallen. Als er sich sicher war, dass sie nicht weglaufen würde, hatte er aus dem Körer des Jungen getrunken ohne sich viel Erfrischung davon zu erwarten. Er hatte vorgehabt die andere ebenfalls zu töten und in eine der Hütten einzubrechen sobald es dunkel war. Aber noch bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, spürte er ein Vibrieren in seinen Flügeln, das ihn ausfüllte wie die warme Umarmung eines Liebhabers. Während er trank breitete sich das Vibrieren aus, von den Flügeln in den Kopf und hinunter in seinen Körper, es flutete seine Adern. Als der Körper leblos zu Boden sackte, war Nuriels Sicht so gut wie nie zuvor und die Farben waren sehr viel intensiver._

_____ _

__

_____ _

_Nuriel lächelte als er seinen Bericht beendete. "Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass das kleine Volk noch existiert. Ich hatte den Eindruck, die Sterblichen hätte sie schon vor Jahrhunderten ausgerottet. Ihr Blut, Bruder . . . es ist das stärkste, das ich je probiert habe."_

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_Die Kreatur auf dem Boden winselte. "B-bitte", flehte sie zwischen zwei Schluchzern. "Bitte t-töte mich nicht."_

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_Ananiel ignorerte ihr Betteln und stand von seiner steinernen Pritsche auf. Doch Nuriel hielt ihn zurück. "Warte, Bruder."_

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

_Der Engel knurrte protestierend, aber Nuriel ging auf die Knie und sah der kleinen Frau in die Augen. Er lächelte. Früher einmal hätte sein Lächeln jeder lebenden Kreatur den Kopf verdrehen können. Heute reichte es nur aus, um die völlig verängstigte Frau zu beruhigen._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_"Gibt es noch mehr von euch? Sag es mir und du wirst frei sein, Kleine."_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Der dunkle Mann im Hintergrund regte sich und machte ein Geräusch. Die Elfe erschrak als seine Augen rot aufglühten und er den Kopf schüttelte. Sie schluckte. Der Schmerz in ihrem Bein hatte sie zuvor das Bewusstsein verlieren lassen. Dann war sie in dieser Höhle aufgewacht. Jason war fort, vielleicht hatte er es ja geschafft zu fliehen. Das Blut auf dem Gesicht ihres Angreifers erzählte eine andere Geschichte, doch darauf konnte sie sich jetzt nicht konzentirieren. Was hatte er gesagt? Er würde sie leben lassen? Vielleicht, vielleicht würde er sie gehen lassen. Wenn sie vor ihnen beim Schacht war konnte sie ihr Volk warnen. War es nicht ihre Pflicht als Bürgerin ihr Volk zu beschützen?_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Sie nickte. "Wir, äh, wir sind hier mit dem Shuttle hochgekommen. In dem Steinkreis, in der Nähe. Nicht weit weg."_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Nuriel nickte, er wusste wo sich dieser Steinkreis befand. Und jetzt wusste er auch, wo er mehr von dem magischen Blut herbekam. Er lächelte sie an._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Danke dir. Du hast uns sehr geholfen, Kleine."_

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Er richtete sich auf und nickte Ananiel zu. "Jetzt kannst du essen, Bruder", sagte er wohlwollend und verließ die Höhle. Schreie voll von Todesqualen und Angst hallten hinter ihm wider, als er sich entfernte._

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nachdem Captain Kelp und Captain Short auf den neuesten Stand gebracht worden waren, entschied Root wider besseren Wissens, den Menschenjungen zu kontaktieren. Er hätte es vorgezogen, die Angelegenheit sozusagen unter der Erde zu lassen, aber als auch Holly die immense Ähnlichkeit des riesigen Mannes zu Butler anmerkte, musste er sich der Wahrheit stellen. Also sendete er das Videomaterial an Artemis Fowl den Zweiten und befahl Foaly, die drei Verdächtigen zu überprüfen, weshalb die Daten bereits durch das Gesichtserkennungssystem des Zentauren liefen.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Währenddessen beobachtete Root Artemis und Butler auf seinem Bildschirm, wie sie im Arbeitszimmer in Fowl Manor saßen und das Video ansahen. Als sie zum interessanten Part kamen, zog Butler scharf die Luft ein und sogar Artemis´ Augenbrauen schossen nach oben.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Kennen Sie diesen Mann?", fragte Root ungeduldig.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Artemis nickte. "Nun -" begann er, doch Roots Geduldsfaden war bereits vor drei Tagen gerissen, weshalb er dazwischenfuhr: "Nun was? Spucken Sie´s aus, ja?"

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Butler antwortete an Artemis´ statt. "Dieser Mann sieht aus wie mein Onkel. Aber das ist unmöglich."

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Und warum ist es das?"

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Mein Onkel starb als die Fowl Star von der russischen Mafia angegriffen wude. Ich habe seine Leiche identifiziert."

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Root mahlte mit den Zähnen. Konnte denn heute gar nichts mehr einfach sein? Artemis lehnte sich näher an den Bildschirm und sah sich eine bestimmte Szene noch einmal an. Sie hatten kein Bild, da die Kamera von dem Engel blockiert wurde, aber im Hintergrund war ein Murmeln zu hören.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hören Sie das? Spricht da der Major?"

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Foalys Finger flogen über die Tastatur. Dann spielte er die bearbeitete Audiospur erneut ab.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Bleiben Sie zurück, Massetti."

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ein Name. Nun, das war doch etwas. Foaly fütterte sein System mit dem Namen. Es antwortete mit einigen Treffern. Er engte die Suche weiter ein und fügte ein Bild aus dem Video in die Parameter mit ein. Nur Sekunden später wieherte er triumphierend. "Gute Neuigkeiten, ich habe die Frau gefunden!"

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Er lud ein Foto der Frau auf den Schirm hoch. "Dr Sofia Massetti. Professor an der NYU im Institut für Italianistik. Das war fast zu einfach", stellte er zuversichtlich fest, seinen Unmut darüber überspielend, dass er dieses Detail zuerst überhört hatte.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh, ja? Und wer ist dann der Kerl?", fragte Root scharf, was ihm einen bösen Blick von dem Zentauren einbrachte, der gerade zu seinem Computer zurückkehrte.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Root wandte sich dem Bild der Frau zu. Sie war mit jeder Faser eine Professorin mit der Brille und dem dunklen, zu einem Dutt zusammengebundenen Haar. Er spürte einen Kopfschmerz herannahen. Ein Toter und eine Uni-Professorin? Wie passten sie zusammen?

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Artemis hatte eine Weile gar nichts gesagt, er war zu beschäftigt mit seinem Handy und der NYU Website.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Professor Massetti gibt in der Tat einige Kurse Italianistik. Momentan hält sie eine Vorlesung über Dantes Divina Commedia", sagte er schließlich.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Holly runzelte die Stirn. "Und?"

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Diese Frau ist im Moment unser bester Anhaltspunkt", sagte er selbstgefällig. "Was wäre einfacher als ihren Kurs zu infiltieren, um mehr über sie herauszufinden? Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht gerade intellektuell anspruchsvoll sein wird, aber ich bin bereit meine wertvolle Zeit für diese Aufgabe zu opfern."

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Trouble zog die Brauen zusammen. "Hör mal, Menschenju - Fowl, das mag für dich ja alles nur ein Zeitvertreib sein, aber hier stehen echte Leben auf dem Spiel. Diese Leute könnten eine Falle stellen, bei den Göttern, sie könnten alle für die andere Seite arbeiten."

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Troubles Aussage hing im Raum. Artemis setzte sich in seinem Stuhl auf.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ich versichere Ihnen, Captain, ich bin mir der Situation und der Gefahren vollauf bewusst. Dennoch werden Sie meine Hilfe hierbei benötigen, es sei denn natürlich, Sie wollen sich selbst in diese Vorlesung setzen."

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Trouble schwieg, auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck Bände sprach. Root seufzte. Das hier war weit entfernt von perfekt, aber er hatte keine andere Idee. Der Junge hatte recht, die Frau war ihre einzige Chance. Sollte er es sich mal ansehen.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Also gut", grummelte er. "Finden Sie mehr heraus, wenn Sie können. Aber kein Kontakt! Und seien Sie subtil. Das letzte was wir gebrauchen können ist, dass die wissen, dass wir sie beobachten."

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Root wandte sich an Holly und Touble.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Legen Sie jede Reise nach oben still", befahl er. "Solange wir nicht wissen, womit wir es zu tun haben, will ich keine Unterirdischen dort oben herumspazieren sehen. Keine Opfer mehr, verstanden?"

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Die beiden Captains nickten grimmig.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Gut. Holly, ich will, dass Sie unseren Elf befragen. Wenn er ansprechbar ist. Finden Sie raus, ob er uns helfen kann. Alles was wir auf dem Video verpasst haben können und was er gesehen oder gehört hat. Trouble, begeben Sie sich zu E314. Bereiten Sie sich auf eine oberirdische Mission vor, falls das nötig sein sollte. Das ist alles. Ich will Updates sobald es welche gibt."

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Artemis nickte kurz, trennte die Verbindung und wies Butler an, sich für eine Reise nach New York vorzubereiten. Ganz der Profi ging Butler an die Arbeit, doch die steile Falte auf seiner Stirn konnte seine Sorgen nicht verbergen. Nicht so sehr darüber, dass sie nach New York flogen, auch wenn ihn das ebenfalls nervös machte. Große Stadt, viele Möglichkeiten: ein Albtraum für jeden Leibwächter. Nein, das, was seine Gedanken beschäftigte war sein Onkel. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Er hatte seine Leiche im Leichenschauhaus gesehen. Oder nicht? Doch. Es musste er gewesen sein. Der Major war niemand, der leicht mit jemand anderem verwechselt werden konnte. Und selbst wenn er die falsche Leiche identifiziert haben sollte, war sein Onkel immer noch verschollen seit die Fowl Star gesunken war. Wenn er überlebt hatte, warum hatte er dann keinen Kontakt mit ihm aufgenommen? Es war absolut wider seiner Natur. Er war ein Butler durch und durch und er folgte immer dem Protokoll. Butler fragte sich, ob sein Onkel schon immer andere Absichten gehegt hatte.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Er schloss die Augen und ließ das Video erneut vor seinem inneren Auge ablaufen. Trotz der Ereignisse der letzten Jahre und trotz all dessen, was er bisher gesehen hatte, hatte ihn nichts darauf vorbereiten können. Der entführte Unterirdische, der an einem Baum hing, nur um von einer Unbekannten und dem Major gerettet zu werden. Wenn er es denn war. Der geflügelte Mann schien vergleichsweise normal, wenn man die Flügel auf dem Rücken ignorierte. Die Frau, die Universitäts-Professorin, war absolut unscheinbar. Ihre ganze Erscheinung war unaufdringlich so weit er es beurteilen konnte. Kaum Make-Up, schlichte Kleidung, schenk mir keine Aufmerksamkeit, ich bin Niemand, vielen Dank auch. Butlers Ausdruck verfinsterte sich. Sollte dieser Mann sein Onkel sein und sollten sie zusammenarbeiten, dann hätte er ihr beibringen können, wie man keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dann war da noch die ganze Sache mit dem Schuss auf den Engel. Sein Onkel hatte ausgesehen als hätte er nie etwas anderes gemacht. Er war nicht einmal überrascht gewesen, einen Elf zu sehen. Die Frau ebenso wenig. Je länger Butler darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Fragen hatte er! Und diese unbeantworteten Fragen hielten ihn bis spät in der Nacht wach, als er in seinem Schlafzimmer saß und seine Sig Sauer reinigte.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sein Onkel und diese Frau hatten sich gegenüber dem Elf ehrbar verhalten. Wobei auch das Teil des Plans sein konnte. Butler baute seine Waffe wieder zusammen und schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Onkel für die andere Seite arbeitete. Das könnte gegen die Familie gehen. Er wollte nicht herausfinden, wer einen solchen Kampf gewinnen würde.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Das Geräusch von Taxifahrern, die sich gegen ihre Hupen lehnten, schwebte durch die grüne Zufluchststätte des Washington Square Park. Dr Sofia Massetti hörte es gar nicht. Sie saß auf ihrer üblichen Bank und sah für jeden unwissenden Beobachter aus wie jede andere Universitätsprofessorin, die noch einmal ihre Notizen für die Vorlesung durchging. Niemand konnte ahnen, an was sie wirklich arbeitete.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sie starrte auf das Henochbuch in ihrem Schoß. Sie hatte es in der Abteilung für Manuskripte und Archivmaterial der New York Public Library gefunden und seitdem jede freie Minute damit verbracht, den Text abzuschreiben und aus dem Alt-Aramäischen zu übersetzen. Natürlich gab es bereits Übersetzungen. Aber sie zweifelte daran, dass irgendein Übersetzer den Text als Tatsachenbericht gelesen hatte. Die Schrift war noch am ehesten eine Darstellung der Engel, ihres modus operandi, und ihres Glaubens. Nein, sie musste das Original haben. Sie war beinahe fertig mit der Übersetzung, doch klüger war sie immer noch nicht geworden.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Lucifer hatte vorgeschlagen, es zu stehlen, doch das hatte sie abgelehnt. Nein, Illegalität hätte Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Bemühungen gelenkt. Das war es, was sie ihm gesagt hatte. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie nicht wollte, dass er ihr je nach Belieben über die Schulter schauen konnte. Da ging sie lieber den langen und harten Weg, dachte sie, während sie düster auf den Text starrte, als würde er auf diese Weise seine Geheimnisse preisgeben. Es war alles da, sie musste etwas übersehen haben. Wenn nur-

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sofia zuckte heftig zusammen als sich jemand neben sie fallen ließ. Rasch schob sie ihre Notizen zwischen die für ihre Vorlesung und lächelte, als sie zu der großen Frau neben sich aufsah.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Was ´n los?", fragte die Frau und deutete auf Sofias Dokumente. "Bekommst du immer noch Lampenfieber?"

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Technisch gesehen ist das nicht einmal mein Forschungsbereich, Sam."

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sams Ärger brodelte an die Oberfläche wie bei einem aktiven Vulkan. "Technisch gesehen zahlen sie dich nicht einmal für die ganze Arbeit. Du solltest dir nicht so viel Zeit für diese Vorlesungen nehmen."

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ich habe mich für diese Position beworben", sagte Sofia schwach.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sam hob ihre goldbraune Hand und machte ein abschätziges Geräusch. "Vor drei Jahren, Sofia. Du hast die Probezeit inzwischen hinter dir. Es wird Zeit, Rückgrat zu zeigen!"  
Sofia seufzte und war ihrer Freundin einen düsteren Blick zu. "Ich hasse es wenn du recht hast."

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ich weiß. Ich bin fabelhaft", grinste sie. "Hast du die Mail vom Institut über den gesponserten Wandertrip in den Alpen diesen Dezember bekommen? Das wäre nah an der italienischen Grenze."

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sofia kräuselte die Nase. "Wandern? Ich glaube nicht, Sam."

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Frau, hör zu. Wir fahren hin, aber unsere Wanderausrüstung geht verloren. Oh nein! Jetzt können wir uns nicht anschließen. Aber wir sind schon in Italien. Was machen wir denn jetzt? Gut, dass du fragst. Wir mieten uns ein Auto, fahren damit nach Italien und tun das touristische Zeug bis es sozial vertretbar ist, Wein zu trinken", erklärte sie geduldig.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Wein? Da klingelte etwas. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob es um die Flasche ging, die sie auf dem Bücherstapel letzte Nacht gelassen oder um etwas, das sie in einem der Bücher gelesen hatte. Sie entschied sich, das eine zu erledigen und sich danach um das andere zu kümmern.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Das ist genial!"

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sam grinste. "Ist das ein Ja?"

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Wo kann ich unterschreiben?"

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Großartig, ich geb das weiter. Ich habe mir auch schon was für unsere alternative Route ausgedacht. Schick ich dir später. Wollen wir nachher zusammen essen?"

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sofia nickte und versuchte, ihre Erregung zu verbergen. Am liebsten wäre sie direkt zur Bibliothek gerannt, aber sie musste zu ihrer Vorlesung. Vor etwa fünf Minuten. Fluchend raffte sie ihre Papiere zusammen und rannte davon.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zehn Minuten später begrüßte sie ihren Kurs mit atemloser, melodischer Stimme und öffnete die Präsentation auf dem Laptop. Es wurde still im Saal, als die Studenten auf das schwarz-weiß-Bild starrten, dass sie an die Wand projiezierte.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Heute betreten wir den zweiten Höllenkreis", sagte sie und machte eine effektvolle kleine Pause. Sie liebte diese Momente abgöttisch. "Reserviert für jene, die sich der Wolllust hingeben."

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Irgendjemand pfiff und der ganze Kurs lachte. Sofia lächelte.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Jetzt da ich Ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit habe, beginnen wir unseren Abstieg in die echte Hölle."

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sofias Kurs wurde einmal von einem ihrer Kollegen als "halb Vorlesung, halb Kaffekränzchen" bezeichnet. Die Art und Weise wie sie Dantes Hölle beschrieb ließ es aussehen wie einen wirklich aufregenden und tollen Ort. Einmal hatten die Studierenden eine offene Umfrage mit dem Titel "In welchem Kreis der Hölle würdest du landen?" erstellt. Im nächsten Jahr hatte sich die Hälfte der Studenten an Halloween als Satan verkleidet. Das war nach hinten losgegangen, da die Bibliothekarin darüber verrückt geworden war. Sie dachte, der Leibhaftige sei ihretwegen gekommen. Nach diesem Jahr durften die Studenten sich an Halloween nicht mehr als Satan verkleiden und der Dekan musste ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, dass Dr Massettis Darstellung des Materials ein wenig . . . übereifrig war. Wie dem auch sei, ihre Vorlesung zu Dante war eine der beliebtesten auf dem Campus, und das schon zum zweiten Jahr in Folge. Heute verstrickte sie sich in eine lebhafte Diskussion darüber, ob Francesca und Paolo es verdient hatten, wegen ihres Ehebruchs in der Hölle zu landen. Die meisten der jungen Frauen im Kurs waren der Meinung, dass es unfair war, sie für ihre Liebe zu bestrafen, während es den meisten jungen Männern egal war.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sofia hörte teils amüsiert zu, teils moderierte sie die Diskussion des Kurses als ein junger Mann die Hand hob.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Professor, was ist Ihre Ansicht zu diesem Fall?"

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Überrascht blinzelte sie in das blasse Gesicht eines Schülers. Er sah zu jung aus, um ein Student an der Universität zu sein. Andererseits wurden die Erstsemester heutzutage immer jünger und jünger. Sie konnte sich nicht an seinen Namen erinnern oder daran, ob sie ihn schon jemals zuvor in einer ihrer Kurse gesehen hatte. Doch sie hatte viele Studenten. Die meisten von ihnen fielen dem Vergessen anheim, sobald das Semester vorüber war.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Die Studenten warteten auf eine Antwort. Sie lächelte verlegen.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ich müsste lügen um zu sagen, dass ich dem Liebespaar nicht die Daumen gedrückt habe." Einige Studentinnen seufzten glücklich. "Aber es ist nicht ihre Liebe, die sie in den zweiten Kreis verdammt", fuhr sie fort.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Sie wurden für ihren Ehebruch bestraft, ja. Der Grund dafür, dass sie dort sind, ist, dass sie sich nicht, wie soll ich es formulieren, zu dem Ehebruch bekennen. Sie geben alles und jedem die Schuld aber nie sich selbst. Und deshalb werden sie niemals Ruhe und Frieden finden, unabhängig davon, wie stark ihre Liebe ist."

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Der Kurs war enttäuscht, weshalb Sofia zu ihrem Laptop ging und eine Datei öffnete. "Machen Sie sich trotzdem keine Sorgen. Da Dante reale Personen für sein Werk verwendet hat, kann ich Ihnen genau sagen, was mit dem gehörnten Ehemann passiert ist. Giovanni Malatesta hat bekanntlich seine Frau und ihren Liebhaber getötet, als er sie in flagranti erwischt hat. Er war in ganz Italien als _El insaziabile_ bekannt, wegen seines Hungers auf alles Essbare. Er wog mehr als fünfhundert Pfund."

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Im Saal schnappte jemand nach Luft.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Obwohl er also nie für den Mord bezahlt hat, dürfte er in dem Kreis der Hölle gelandet sein, der für die gefräßigen Seelen gedacht ist. Was wir das nächste Mal besprechen werden", sagte sie und drehte ihren Laptop so, dass ihr Lächeln vor ihren Studenten verborgen wurde, die auf die Tische klopften.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und das wars schon wieder! Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und bis zum nächsten Mal ^^


	4. Kapitel 3

_Vor 15 Jahren . . ._

_Das vatikanische apostolische Archiv stellte niemanden an. Man brauchte Kontakte. Glücklicherweise war es der Präfekt gewesen, der einen Studenten vorgeschlagen hatte, um einige alte Dokumente zu archivieren, mit denen sich seit Jahren keiner befassen wollte. Und nun wollte ein unbezwingbarer Berg an Skripten, Büchern erfasst und sortiert werden. Keine Aufgabe für einen Präfekten. Also hörten sie sich nach einem ehrgeizigen High School Studenten mit Lateinkenntnissen um, der einen Bonus für seinen Lebenslauf suchte. Sofia Massetti wäre nie ausgesucht worden, wäre da nicht ihr Onkel gewesen. Der Bruder ihrer Mutter hatte sie vorgeschlagen. Sie musste sich zwar immer noch bewerben, doch ihr Bewerbungsgespräch war überraschend informell gewesen. Der Präfekt, ein beleibter Mann, der ständig zu lächeln schien hatte sie ins Archiv eingeladen. Er hatte sie herumgeführt und ihr in seinem Büro, das überfüllt war mit religiösen Bildern, einen Überblick über ihre Aufgaben gegeben._

  
_Und jetzt verbrachte sie ihren Sommer im Archiv unter dem Heiligen Stuhl, umgeben von Bücherregalen und dem Geruch von Büchern in verschiedenen Stadien des Verfalls. Sofia hatte jedoch weit größere Pläne als irgendeine Praktikantin vor ihr. Oh, sie würde die Dokumente archivieren, doch sie würde die Gelegenheit auch nutzen, um auf eigene Faust Nachforschungen zu betreiben. Ohne das Wissen des Heiligen Stuhls, der ja nicht gerade dafür bekannt war, sein Wissen zu teilen. Sofia hatte einen Plan. Man musste schneller sein als erwartet und dabei nur dann genug erledigen, wenn jemand nachprüfte. Auf diese Weise konnte sie die Geheimnisse des geheimen Archives des Vatikan enthüllen._  


_Die lateinischen Texte waren leicht. Sofia hatte die Augen verdreht und gleichzeitig Schluckauf bekommen. Die Dokumente, die bewiesen, dass Papst Johannes Paul I. 1978 mit Strychnin in seinem Kaffee vergiftet worden war, waren noch nicht einmal chiffriert gewesen. Berichte auf Latein zu schreiben war nicht gerade sicher, wenn wirklich jeder um dich herum es sprechen und/oder lesen konnte. Ende des Sommers waren die Dokumente erfasst und Sofia hatte einige der Geheimnisse des geheimen vatikanisch apostelischen Geheimarchives aufgenommen. Aber sie war noch lange nicht fertig.Wenn es nach ihr ging, war das nur der Anfang. Sie musste ihr Spiel am Laufen halten, da die aramäischen und hebräischen Texte einen sehr interessanten Inhalt versprachen. Die naheliegendste Lösung war es, antike Sprachen nach der Schule zu studieren und sich einen Weg durch deren Grammatik, Schrift und Vokabular zu kämpfen. Drei Jaher später begann sie ihren Magister und kontaktierte den Präfekten erneut. Er war mehr als einverstanden damit, dass sie ihre Dissertation über etwas schrieb, das mit dem Vatikan zusammenhing. Er glaubte, es sei wegen ihres Umgangs mit dem Heiligen Stuhl. Das stimmte zwar, doch nicht so wie er dachte. Sofia hatte großes vor. Und wenn alles nach Plan lief, würde sie diesen Ort sehr viel klüger verlassen.  
___________________________________________

____Krankenhäuser waren Holly nicht ganz geheuer. Alles war so . . . sauber und steril. So leblos. Außerdem war sie nie wegen irgendeines glücklichen Ereignisses in ein Krankenhaus gegangen. Es gab immer schlechte Neuigkeiten. Wie einer ihrer Kollegen, der beinahe in Stücke gesprengt worden war oder ihre Mutter, die langsam an Strahlung verstarb. Holly bückte sich über ihr Klemmbrett und versuchte das aggressive Weiß dieses ganzen Ortes und den überwältigenden Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel auszublenden._ _ _ _

____Als sie vor Sebastians Krankenzimmer stand, ging sie sein Krankenblatt noch einmal durch. Dort waren alle Verletzungen aufgeführt und zudem die Menge an Magie, die für das Schließen der Wunden benötigt worden war. Die Schwester hatte zwar behauptet, er sei bereit für eine Befragung, doch der Mann in dem Krankenbett sah nicht so aus, als würde er in absehbarer Zeit aufwachen. Sie warf einen Blick durch das Fenster auf den Elf. Sein eckiges Gesicht war knochig und sein glattes blondes Haar sah aus, als sei es von seiner Mutter geschnitten worden. Um genau zu sein würde sie ihr gesamtes Gehalt darauf verwetten. Nichts stach heraus. Hätte sie ihn auf der Straße getroffen wäre sie möglicherweise schnarchend eingeschlafen, so fad sah er aus. Holly unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Dem Video nach zu urteilen war er nicht einfach nur übel zusammengeschlagen, sondern dann auch noch kopfüber an einen Baum gehängt worden._ _ _ _

____Die Krankenschwester im Zimmer bedeutete ihr, herein zu kommen. Holly trat ein und besah sich den Patienten näher. Wie ihr klar wurde schlief er überhaupt nicht. Seine Augen war nur halb geschlossen, blickten starr geradeaus. Holly räusperte sich. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, warum Root ausgerechnet darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie das Opfer befragte. Vielleicht war er der Meinung, dass sie wegen dieser ganzen Geisel-Sache eine Beziehung zu ihm aufbauen konnte. Sicher, sie hatte eine ähnliche Erfahrung gemacht, aber Artemis hatte sie wenigstens nicht gefoltert. Nun, nicht viel._ _ _ _

____Sebastian sah auf, immer noch mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht und wartete darauf, dass sie den ersten Schritt tat._ _ _ _

____"Ich bin Captain Short", stellte sie sich vor. "Könnten Sie mir ein paar Fragen beantworten? Bezüglich Ihrer jüngsten, äh, Begegnung?"_ _ _ _

____Der Elf schwieg eine lange Minute lang bevor er knapp nickte. Holly setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm und drückte ein paar Knöpfe auf ihrem Helm, um die Befragung aufzuzeichnen._ _ _ _

____"Könnten Sie mir in Ihren eigenen Worten sagen was während Ihrer . . . Forschung passiert ist?"_ _ _ _

____Erneut dauerte es, bis er antwortete, als höre er sie nur durch eine dichte Nebelwand. Dann erzählte er von seinen Vorbereitungen und seiner Reise, rezitierte es fast wie ein Gedicht. Doch je näher seine Erzählung an den Moment kam, als er von dem Engel attackiert wurde, desto stockender wurde sie. Schließlich unterbrach er sich._ _ _ _

____"Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie Urlaub gemacht haben?"_ _ _ _

____Sebastian schnaubte und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem humorlosen Lächeln. "Natürlich nicht, Captain. Ich bin Geologe. Es hat mich fünf Jahre gekostet, das Visum für mein Projekt zu kriegen. Ich habe den Antrag auf mein Ferienvisum vor drei Jahren gestellt."_ _ _ _

____Holly zuckte zusammen. Die Regelungen für Unterirdische ohne Hochrisikoberufe waren streng. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass man zehn Jahre auf ein Visum wartete._ _ _ _

____"Ich weiß, das muss schwer für Sie sein, aber wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe. Nur noch ein paar Fragen. Wir haben ein paar Videoaufnahmen von Ihrer Kamera. Aber wenn Sie, ähm, als Ihr Angreifer Sie an diesen Baum gehängt hat . . . erinnern Sie sich an irgendetwas von diesem Moment an?"_ _ _ _

____Sebastians Augen zuckten zu seinem verheilten Handgelenk und er schluckte hart, bevor er nickte. "Er . . . hat in mein Handgelenk geschnitten. Er hatte ein Messer."_ _ _ _

____"Was passierte dann?"_ _ _ _

____Ein Schaudern überlief den Elfen und die Farbe wich aus seine Wangen. "Er . . . hat mein Blut getrunken", flüsterte er._ _ _ _

____"Sind Sie sich sicher?" Ein harter Knoten formte sich in Hollys Magen in Erwartung der nächsten Worte._ _ _ _

____Er nickte und dann sah er Holly das erste Mal direkt in die Augen._ _ _ _

____"Ich konnte spüren, wie das Blut meinen Körper verließ. Und das -" Er würgte. "Das machte mich glücklich."_ _ _ _

______________________________________________ _ _ _

____Studenten rannten wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Vorlesungssaal. Niemand blieb an einem Freitag länger als unbedingt nötig an der Uni. Sam wäre ihnen am liebsten gefolgt. Ein Blick in den Saal reichte ihr jedoch, um hineinzugehen und ihre Freundin vor ihren übereifrigen Studenten rettete, die sie mit Fragen bombardierten._ _ _ _

____"Professor, Ihre Verabredung wartet?"_ _ _ _

____Sofia warf ihrer Freundin einen erleichterten Blick zu und schnappte sich den Pappbecher, dern Sam ihr hinhielt, noch während sie sich bei ihren Studenten entschuldigte._ _ _ _

____"Doppelt, auch wenn ich deine Sucht eigentlich nicht unterstützen sollte", erklärte sie ihr und schob sie die Treppe hinunter._ _ _ _

____Sofia lächelte und trank den Espresso auf ex. "Du bist ein Lebensretter. Ich bekam schon Kopfschmerzen."_ _ _ _

____Sam nickte, wobei ihre schwarzen Locken auf und ab wippten. "Dachte ich mir schon. Essen?"_ _ _ _

____Wie aufs Stichwort knurrte Sofias Magen. "Viel davon."_ _ _ _

____"Da ist so ein neues Restaurant in der 2nd Avenue, die haben eine Weinkarte länger als mein Arm. Du wirst dich also entscheiden müssen", sagte Sam._ _ _ _

____"Lass einfach nicht zu, dass ich mich betrinke. Ich muss heute Nacht noch was erledigen."_ _ _ _

____"Es ist Freitag!", protestierte Sam, doch Sofia zuckte die Achseln und murmelte eine halbherzige Entschuldigung, wobei sie eine Strähne ihres widerspenstigen Haares hinter ihr Ohr schob._ _ _ _

____"Dir ist klar, dass du mich mit deiner Vernachlässigung den Händen von absolut Fremden überlässt? Denkst du, ich will all diese ausgegebenen Drinks und ungebtene Anrufe? Willst du, dass ich leide?"_ _ _ _

____Unbeirrt von dem prüfenden Blick eines Jungen, der seine Ordner in eine Ledertasche steckte, verließen sie das Gebäude. Sofias Gelächter ging in dem Straßenlärm unter._ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________ _ _ _

____Nachdem Butler ihn bei dem teuren Hotel abgesetzt hatte, in dem sie untergekommen waren, hatte Artemis die Aufnahmen der Iriskamera auf seinen Laptop hochgeladen. Bereit, den Inhalt ernsthaft zu analysieren. Er hatte bereits im Vorlesungssaal einen Eindruck vom Charakter der Professorin bekommen. Nun konnte er seine Vermutungen bestätigen._ _ _ _

____Butler war währenddessen damit beschäftigt, ihre Zielperson zu beschatten, nachdem Artemis ihm versprochen hatte, das Hotel nicht allein zu verlassen. Artemis verzog spöttisch die Lippen. Als würde ihn der Schlag treffen, wenn er durch New York ging und sich den touristischen Aspekten widmete. Außerdem war es August und damit viel zu heiß. Er hatte weder Interesse an einem Sonnenbrand noch an all den Menschen da draußen. Er runzelte bei dem Gedanken daran die Stirn, bevor er sich wieder dem Bildschirm zuwandte. Er würde sicher eine angenehmere und nützlichere Verwendung für seine Zeit finden._ _ _ _

____Er hatte sich während der Vorlesung Notizen gemacht. Nicht über den Inhalt. Er kannte nicht nur Dantes Inferno von Anfang bis Ende, sondern hatte auch jede veröffentlichte Veröffentlichung zu dieser Thematik gelesen und selbst eine herausgebracht, unter dem Titel mittelalterliche Angst vor dem Tod in Dantes Florence. Die Vorlesung war durchschnittlich gewesen. Er zweifelte zwar nicht daran, dass diese Frau wusste wovon sie sprach, aber wenn die Hörerschaft die Gehirnkapazität von Kindergartenkindern hatte . . . dann gab es eigentlich keinen Grund, um zu unterrichten. Es muss ziemlich deprimierend sein, dachte er, wenn man arbeiten muss um Geld zu verdienen. Auf der Kante des teuren Lehnstuhls sitzend, spulte er schnell zum Ende der Vorlesung vor, um seine Theorie zu bestätigen._ _ _ _

_"Ich müsste lügen um zu sagen, dass ich dem Liebespaar nicht die Daumen gedrückt habe."_

____Artemis seufzte. Er hätte eine Herausforderung sehr wohl begrüßt, doch diese Frau war einfach zu leicht zu durchschauen. Er hob ab, als sein Handy das zweite Mal klingelte. "Guten Abend, Commander."_ _ _ _

____"Was können Sie mir sagen?", hörte er das Bellen vom anderen Ende der Leitung. Immer charmant._ _ _ _

____"Ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass die Qualität von Unterricht an der Universität einen Absturz erlebt hat. Der Gedanke, dass das als ausreichend für einen Abschl -"_ _ _ _

____"Über die Frau, Fowl!", knurrte Root._ _ _ _

____Artemis lächelte süffisant. "Ah, ja. Die Frau. Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte jeder diese Vorlesung halten können. Die Messlatte lag sehr niedrig. Aber", fügte er an, bevor Root ihn unterbrechen konnte, " sie ist eine Professorin. Angesichts dessen fehlt ihr offensichtlich eine voll entwickelte analytische Einstellung zum Quellenmaterial oder jegliche akademische Disziplin zu diesem Thema. Mit Sicherheit eine irrwitzig emotionale Person. Ich werde mir ihre Doktorarbeit durchlesen, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass sie meine Meinung von ihr beeinflussen wird."_ _ _ _

____Root war nicht zufriedengestellt. "Und was heißt das jetzt für ihre Verwicklung in dieser Affäre?"_ _ _ _

____"Nun", sinnierte Artemis. "Angesichts meiner Erfahrung heute Nachmittag würde ich sagen, ihre Verwicklung ist komplett idealistischer Natur. Sicher Glaube an eine höhere Sache. Was nur meine erste Einschätzung bestärkt, nachdem sie dem Elf Erste Hilfe geleistet und ihn versteckt hat. Beantwortet das Ihre Frage, Commander?"_ _ _ _

____Root war immer noch nicht besänftigt. Sie hatten ihren Charakter als vermutlich nicht bedrohlich eingestuft, aber das erklärte immer noch nicht, warum sie überhaupt involviert war. Nein, das reichte nicht. Er seufzte schwer._ _ _ _

____"Ich schicke Captain Kelp rauf. Ich will, dass sie befragt wird. Holen Sie alle Informationen aus ihr raus."_ _ _ _

____Artemis lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück und blätterte durch die Doktorarbeit der Professorin, nachdem er Butler geschrieben hatte, er solle ihren Gast ins Hotel einladen. Er sollte sich besser für auf etwas Small Talk vorbereiten.  
______________________________________  
Die beiden Frauen verließen das Restaurant Arm in Arm, laut lachend während die Türen sich hinter ihnen schlossen._ _ _ _

____"Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen! Er so "ich weiß alles über Wein, meine Dame" und du nur "Ja? Aber das ist kein Cab, Alter."" Sam lachte, imitierte Sofia mit einem breiten Bronx-Akzent._ _ _ _

____"Ich wünschte, ich hätte es so gesagt."_ _ _ _

____"Ich sag dir eines, du kannst mich immer vor jedem fake-Cabernet retten, der mich in sein Haus kriegen will", sagte Sam._ _ _ _

____Sofia grinste. "Reden wir immer noch über Wein? Du diskriminierst nämlich Cabs. Wie auch immer, ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen."_ _ _ _

____Sie checkte ihr Handy. Es war schon fünf Uhr. Die Nachtwachen würden jetzt ihre Schicht beginnen. Sam erriet ihre Gedanken und hob anzüglich die Augenbrauen. "Nimmst du heute Nacht deine Nachtwache mit nach hause?"_ _ _ _

____"Er ist nicht meine Nachtwache. Ich besteche ihn nur."_ _ _ _

____"Du weißt ja, was man sagt. Liebe geht durch den Magen. Ich bin mir sicher, es würde ihm nichts ausmachen."_ _ _ _

____Sofia verdreht die Augen und umarmte die andere Frau. "Pass auf dich auf. Bring dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Und schreib mir, bevor du heute Nacht in irgendjemandes Auto steigst."_ _ _ _

____"Wie wäre es, wenn du dich in das Auto eines mysteriösen Fremden setzt?"_ _ _ _

____"Du träumst doch", lachte sie und und lief in die Bäckerei neben der Bibliothek, wo sie ein halbes Dutzend Doughnuts kaufte. Wie erwartet hatte sich der diensthabende Wachmann in seinem Stuhl niedergelssen, als sie ihm die Backwaren übergab. Er öffnete den Deckel und schnüffelte zufrieden._ _ _ _

____"Blaubeeren?"_ _ _ _

____"Eines Tages wirst du noch selbst zur Blaubeere, Barney", scherzte Sofia und schnappte sich einen aus der Box, bevor er den Deckel wieder schließen konnte. "Nächstes Mal besorge ich welche mit Schokolade."_ _ _ _

____"Wag es ja nicht." Er sah sie finster an, bevor er einen Bissen nahm und die lange Halle durchquerte. Früher hatte der Anblick von hölzernen Lesetischen und endlosen Regalreihen sie mit Ehrfurcht erfüllt. Jetzt, zwanzig Jahre später und nachdem sie die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens in Bibliotheken verbracht hatte, musste sie gegen den Drang ankämpfen, sich die Schuhe auszuziehen und es sich unter der opulent bemalten Decke gemütlich zu machen._ _ _ _

____Es war schon spät, aber das störte sie nicht allzu sehr. Nachdem sie über ein Jahr lang an demselben Dokument gearbeitet hatte, hatte Sofia einen Deal mit den Nachtwächtern der Bibliothek geschlossen. Sie würden sie übersehen wenn sie die Bibliothek schlossen und sie sie würde ihnen dafür Boxen mit großzügig gefüllten Doughnuts besorgen._ _ _ _

____Mit einem Seufzen leckte Sofia sich den Zuckerguss von den Fingerspitzen. Zeit an die Arbeit zu gehen. Kaum hatte sie den Wälzer geöffnet, kitzelte der Geruch alter Bücher ihre Nase. Sams Kommentar am Nachmittag hatte sie sich fragen lassen, ob die Antwort die ganze Zeit direkt vor ihrer Nase gewesen war. Nach so langer Zeit ohne Ergebnisse hätte sie daran denken müssen, das Material unter anderen Gesichtspunkten anzusehen. Sie blätterte die Seite auf, die sie in ihren Notizen markiert hatte._ _ _ _

_Und alle nur wünschenswerten Bäume und Weintrauben sollen auf der Erde gepflanzt werden: und die Trauben, die sie dort pflanzen sollen einen Überfluss an Wein produzieren und aus allem, was dort gesät wird, sollen tausend Oliven wachsen._

Sofia zog die Brauen zusammen und las die Passage erneut. Sie hatte gedacht, es hieße, dass Engel sich keine Sorgen um Essen oder Trinken machen mussten. Was, wenn Wein und Oliven Metaphern waren? Sie kritzelte etwas auf ihren Block und hielt inne. Sie dachte über mögliche Bedeutungen für Wein nach. Blut? Das würde erklären, warum die Engel das Blut ihrer Opfer tranken. Sie suchte nach einer anderen Passage, an die sie sich erinnerte und die sie übersetzt hatte, ebenfalls über Essen und Trinken. Mit den Metaphern im Hinterkopf las sie den Text erneut. 

_Und der Wein wird getrunken werden und wird ihnen die Kraft des Göttlichen schenken. Und das Göttliche wird ernten und teilenn und alles, was dann bleibt und altert wird verseucht sein._

______Das Blut trinken . . . und - was essen? . . . was sollte Oliven sein? Weisheit? Frieden? Weisheit konsumieren? Aber wenn das so war, wessen? Den Frieden auf der Welt zerstören? Es machte keinen Sinn. Sofia ächzte. Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie es gehabt hatte. Sie kratzte sich am Kopf und öffnete ihren Dutt. Sie massierte sich den Scheitel, um den drohenden Kopfschmerz weit nach hinten in ihre Gedanken zu verbannen. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden._ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________  
Butler saß in dem abgedunkelten Auto und war nahe dran, den Kampf gegen die zähe Bretze aufzugeben, die er zuvor gekauft hatte. Das gesalzene Gebäck war die sicherere Option für die Beschattung gewesen, doch es ihm unverständlich, wie Leute sich nur dafür entscheiden konnten, auf derart unverdaulichem Essen herumzukauen._ _ _ _ _ _

______Er hatte die letzten drei Stunden vor der Bibliothek geparkt und den Parkplatz beobachtet, seit Dr Massetti das Gebäude betreten hatte. Der Leibwächter hatte vorgehabt, einfach zu warten bis sie heraus kam, um sie "abzuholen". Doch die Bibliothek hatte geschlossen und er hatte sie noch nicht gehen sehen. Schlief sie in der Bibliothek? Er war sich sicher, dass auch Akademiker in ihren eigenen Betten schliefen. Artemis war ab und an an seinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen, doch sein Büro war komfortabler als eine staubige öffentliche Bibliothek._ _ _ _ _ _

______Butler prüfte den kleinen Bildschirm, der mit dem laschen Sicherheitssystem der Bibliothek gekoppelt war. Es hatte ihn laum zehn Minuten gekostet, es zu hacken. Er wechselte zwischen den Kameras. Zuerst die am Haupteingang, mit den zwei flankierenden Steinlöwen. Nichts. Dann die Aufnahmen vom Innenraum der Bibliothek. Das Gebäude war verlassen. Die einzigen Ausnahmen bildeten der dösende Wachmann und die Frau, die an ihrem Tisch saß. Es wurde spät. Trouble Kelp war bereits im Hotel eingetroffen und er wollte nicht, dass er länger als unbedingt nötig mit Artemis allein blieb. Er machte sich Sorgen um den Elf. Die diskrete elektronische Uhr am Armaturenbrett des Autos sprang erneut um. Er würde dem Professor noch fünf Minuten geben, dann würde er rein gehen. Butler ließ sich gerade tiefer in den Sitz sinken und checkte die Kameras erneut, als er an einem der Fenster eine Bewegung wahrnahm._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung der Autorin: Die Szene ist im Kasten! Danke fürs Lesen. Kudos und Kommentare sind immer willkommen und veranlassen die Autorin dazu, in spontanen Ausdruckstanz auszubrechen :)
> 
> Vielen Dank auch von mir! Schreibt gerne, was ihr von der Geschichte und/oder der Übersetzung haltet (ist meine allererste Übersetzung eines kreativen Texts, ich bin offen für alle Anmerkungen und Kritik)! Solltet ihr des englischen mächtig sein, schaut auch mal in der Originalgeschichte vorbei :) Kommentare, die die Geschichte oder den Inhalt betreffen, werde ich natürlich an weeinterpreter weitergeben ^^ bis zum nächsten Mal!


End file.
